dreamworldparadoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamworld paradox Wiki
'Dreamworld Paradox ' Welcome to Dreamworld Paradox! The planed to become an "Endless Series" Has arrived! This Wikia page belongs to Theforthed http://dreamworldparadox.wikia.com/wiki/User:Theforthed News Dreamworld Paradox is so far, only on Quizilla.com. However, I plan on soon moving it to other websites. This is one of the bigger crossovers, and it wil just keep getting BIGGER! Category:BrowseThe story Plot Us Eds are traveling to Japan to attend school there. (I wish...) Here's the truth. About five months after the "Big Picture Show", Eddy is going through his draws in his room and comes across his Book-o-scams and "Who to scam and when book". After looking at them for a while, Eddy realizes how much fun it was back when we used to have adrenaline coursing through our veins when we had to run from the cul-de-sac kids and wishes to go back and do them again. After careful plotting and a little persuasion, Eddy pulls one last scam. However, for some reason, it malfunctions and the kids are VERY mad now. Knowing that they won't hold back this time, we flee to the farthest possible place we can think of, Japan. Being separated from the US. by a massive ocean, we thought it was the perfect place. While we are flying, the jets engine catches on fire and the fire spreads towards the gas tank blowing up the plane. As we meet different people which some of you may very well know, we quickly make sanctuary and start a new life "with an occasional scam every once in a while". Old and new friends, enemies, rivals and fads will show up for this new adventure! Roscco's background: While his parents fought off in a war, Roscco was a one year old and was sent to stay with his uncle (go to YouTube to find out who it is). Once Roscco was five, his uncle let him go off to see the world once he got his first Pokemon the spiky eared Pichu (which is male in this story) and later came across a run away lab experiment that was initially supposed to be a newly developed lab Pokemon Squeaker (a computer mouse). Then one day, two girls (If you don't like spoilers, then don't look at the very bottom of this article) were trying to rob Roscco by a ship yard. Roscco hid in a shipping container that was sent off to go to the Jawbreaker factory in Peachcreek, Texas in America. Of course, this is how I winded up in Peachcreek. Once I got out, I staggered my way into a neighborhood cul-de-sac. I collapsed if front of Edd's house and his mother found me. This is how I started my life in Peachcreek. Edd secretly introduced me to Ed and Eddy first before the rest of the neighborhood so I wouldn't wind up becoming another enemy to them. Once the Eds introduced me to the rest of the cul-de-sac, I was widely accepted. One reason being because my hair was so long and I was so young, I looked and sounded like a girl. It wasn't until three years later they found out I was a boy. X( I slept in a tree house which eventually became us Eds clubhouse. Then one day, while exploring, I came across a giant shiny tower over the outskirts. When I went in it, it was abandoned. It was called "The Realgam Tower." I made that place my home ever since. And for my version for finding the Dream Emerald Diamond for the story, Roscco found it while cleaning the tower. And that pretty much sums it up. If I feel that I left anything out, I'll come back and edit this. Other than that, enjoy the story! (Spoiler below) ---- The two girls who tried to rob me/Roscco were the Thompson Sisters, Liz & Patty.' ' Note: A fifth Ed is comming soon! :) 2nd note: I OWN "DREAMWORLD PARADOX!" 'What is Dreamworld Paradox? ' Dreamworld Paradox is an Ed Edd n Eddy crossover. ''' '''An Ed Edd n Eddy crossover that crosses with... Lucky star ''' '''Pokemon The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ' ' ' '' ' Azumanga Daioh Sonic x Vocaloid Hare nochi Guu Angel Beats Invader ZIM Touhou Code Lyoko Gurren Lagann Ranma 1/2 K-on Peach girl High school debut Power puff girl z ''' '''Bone Spongebob (maybe) Kirby right back at ya Garfield Toontown Ghost adventures Man vs food ''' '''Project A-ko Teen Titans Tamagotchi Ouran High School Host Club Soul eater Squid girl Rockman/Megaman (maybe) Next to watch: Higurashi, Inuyasha Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS! 'Anything else?' I plan on adding new anime over time, so look out for that. Also,game references will be showing up! Here are some: Sonic adventure DX Sonic adventure 2 battle Sonic heroes Sonic riders (series) Sonic 2006 (morely for Silver and Mephiles) Sonic unleashed (maybe) Pokemon Super mario sunshine Mario kart Sonic generations Super smash bros. Sonic colors Ed Edd n Eddy Mis-Ed-Ventures Call of duty (maybe) Nights Slender Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE GAMES! 'Characters that I own! (New Characters will be added over time)' I OWN-''' '''Roscco Squeaker Ember Kesha Wave (not the swallow) Quatera Nataka Delta Please ask me on Youtube.com if you can use any of my characters before actual use! 'Will I be using youtube?' Yes, I have a video on Youtube. Plus I will be using fads from Youtube. Also, their may be some breakings of the fourth wall in my story. 'My askings' If anyone has a youtube account, please leave comments under either video I have created to tell me what you think of the story so far. One day, I plan to become an animator and create an anime series of this. Plus, I may one day allow commenters to have a cameo in Dreamworld Paradox. One day, I plan to make a Ed Edd Eddy big picture show 2. It will be posted chapter by chapter. But this is not until somewhere in the future 'Where is "Dreamworld Paradox"?' So far, Dreamworld Paradox is only on Quizilla.com. I plan on putting it on other websites also! Also, their are some polls for Dreamworld Paradox on Quizilla.com. One of them is called "Dreamworld Paradox-Which is your favorite ed?". Another is called:"Dreamworld Paradox-Which eds pokemon do you like the most?". Also be sure to read the info on Dreamworld Paradox! I plan to make a chapter explaining the soundtrack of Dreamworld Paradox soon. 'New: Dreamworld Paradox Side story: Black 2 and White 2' The Eds won an all expence paid trip to the Unova region! Watch as the Eds and some of the rest of the Dreamworld Paradox members go on a bright new adventure through the new frozen Unova and participate in the world tournament! Next in series: Dreamworld Paradox: The Mel-ed-choly of Haruhi Suzumiya After a minor character cange for Minoru, the Eds finish their journey and find themselves in a city again. However, once we enroll in Northern high, a certain brigade has their sights set on us foreiners. Category:Eds themes